La leyenda de las cataratas de Siang
by Kahia-chan
Summary: Una noche, después de tomar mi baño acostumbrado, vi una pequeña nota sobre la mesita de noche escrita con su letra: “Te veo afuera. Tengo una gran sorpresa para ti".


**¡Hola a todos! XD jajajaja… ¡****Espero que disfruten de este pequeño One-Shot y que dejen sus reviews! XD.**

**Este One-Shot se lo dedico a mi hermanita ALICE CULLEN –LUISA- que cumpleaños mañana XD. ¡Felicidades, hermanita! Espero que disfrutes mi mini regalo mientras te llega el otro XD.**

**Como ya todos saben, los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer XD.**

**¡Nos vemos! XD.**

No entendía que estaba pasando, Jasper desaparecía cada noche, y se iba quién sabe a dónde. No desconfiaba de él, pero toda esta situación me parecía muy extraña.

Por las mañanas íbamos al instituto; las tardes las pasábamos juntos, y en las noches me daba un beso, salía de la casa y no regresaba hasta el amanecer. ¿Qué tanto estaba haciendo?

**(…)**

Una noche, después de tomar mi baño acostumbrado, vi una pequeña nota sobre la mesita de noche. Escrita con su letra: "_Te veo afuera. Tengo una gran sorpresa para ti"._

Me alisté rápidamente; no podía esperar para ver la sorpresa que él me tenía preparada.

Salí de la casa dando pequeños saltos. Me sentía muy emocionada. Definitivamente debía tratarse de algo realmente bueno, Jasper no es de las personas que se andan con rodeos.

Me encontré con él por fuera de la casa. Me recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte –dijo, tomando mi mano, y comenzando a guiarme por el bosque.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –pregunté con curiosidad.

-Esa es parte de la sorpresa –murmuró con ternura. –Pronto llegaremos.

Caminamos hasta cierto punto del bosque, y entonces, Jasper se detuvo.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? –interrogué divertida, al ver que se detenía en medio de la nada.

Sonrió un poco, y se adentro más, hasta que el camino se terminó, dando paso a unas enormes cataratas; sus aguas caían fuertemente, lo cual provocaba que parecieran un hermoso arcoíris. Que terminaba en tranquilo, pero profundo río.

-Vamos, lo que quiero mostrarte está en las cataratas –me miró con una pequeña sonrisa. –Es algo muy importante.

Tomó mi mano con un poco más de fuerza, y esperó a que le diera una señal de que estaba lista para lanzarme a la cascada.

Como señal, di un paso al frente, y entonces saltamos.

Nadamos por el río, hasta llegar a la parte en dónde empezaba la cascada. Escalamos la catarata con dificultad, pero después de unos instantes logramos subir.

Detrás de la cascada, había una especie de cueva; la cual estaba iluminada por tan solo unas cuantas velas.

-¡Es un lugar precioso! –exclamé, dando vueltas por todo el lugar.

Las paredes del lugar tenían diamantes que brillaban en la oscuridad.

-La historia de este lugar, fue la de una esclava que luchaba por su libertad y la de su gente.

-¿Una esclava? –pregunté con interés.

-Así es –respondió, caminando de un lado al otro. –Siang era una joven esclava que ayudaba a los demás esclavos con sus necesidades a espaldas de sus amos.

Durante sus años de libertad, Siang siempre fue una gran líder fuerte e inteligente. Sin embargo, el ejército de Darkclum tomó sus tierras y los tomó por esclavos.

Siang terminó trabajando en la casa de los reyes de Darkclum. Sin embargo, sus ideas de libertad siempre la acompañaban a cualquier lado a donde fuera. Por esa razón, empezó a robarles cosas a sus amos en señal de protesta, la cual nunca fue escuchada.

Se dice que cada objeto que Siang robó de la casa de los reyes de Darkclum lo escondía en este lugar. Sin embargo, Siang tenía una pertenencia valiosa por la que la reina mostraba interés. Así que intentó persuadir a Siang por un mejor trato y todo lo que ella pudiera necesitar, pero Siang era muy obstinada, y no quiso ceder ante tal trato, así que la reina le pidió a unos guardias imperiales que la siguieran a su escondite, y que hicieran cuanta cosa fuera posible para convencerla.

Nada funcionó, Siang nunca cedió ante las amenazas ni advertencias ni de la reina ni de los soldados. Por más castigos y malos tratos que recibía, ella nunca se daba por vencida.

Entonces la reina, cansada de las negaciones de la muchacha, exigió a sus guardias que asesinaran a la chica.

Estos, obedeciendo las órdenes de su ama, ellos dos, se adentraron en este lugar, e intentaron quitarle aquel hermoso collar que le había regalado su padre. Sin embargo, Siang no dejó que se llevaran su posesión más presiada.

Aquellos hombres, mataron a Siang después de estar forcejando durante varios minutos con ella. Sin embargo, fue imposible despegar el collar de su cuello. Nadie sabe ni como ni porque, pero nadie lo consiguió.

Se dice que cada vez que alguien consigue entrar a este lugar, su deseo más preciado se hará realidad. Por eso fue que te traje aquí.

-¿Y cuál es tu deseo exactamente? –pregunté emocionada.

Me miró a los ojos con ternura y tomó mi mano.

-Esto –murmuró deslizando un pequeño anillo en mi dedo. –Alice… ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

-Sí –acepté lanzándome sobre él.

No necesitaba estar en este lugar ni en ningún otro para aceptar su proposición, estaba segura de que lo amaba, y de que sería feliz con él por toda la eternidad.

**Espero que les haya gustado XD.**

**¡Nos vemos! XD.**

**¡Saludos! XD.**

**Kahia-chan. **


End file.
